X 1999 Tragic Tales of Destiny: Kotori's Nightmare
by Adrian Hasinger
Summary: The course of destiny has ironically changed, the shadow who hated mankind from the beginning before it all occured seeks to kill Kotori. Instead of changing back Fuma, Kamui must protect his love Kotori and realise his love for her before tragedy wins.


Kotori's Nightmare: Death Stalks the Innocent

Kotori is a gentle soul and a tender heart as well as a sweet person however she suffers misfortune in all aspects. Nightmares reach out to embrace her as death lunges out to take hold of her only Kamui stands in death's way. Kamui is always in danger but he cares little how badly other hating forces want him dead, he cares if Kotori lives to forever be in his arms. Before the events that led to Kotori's fainting can Kamui confront all forms of her nightmares preventing her death and return Fuma back to himself?

Details: The anime was very depressing so I wanted to lighten the mood a bit. This story is sad (somewhat depressing), eerie, terrifying and epic keeping the style but making an alternative for the dark outcome.

The Story 1. Kamui's Hapless Return 2. A Dark Memory Relived 3. Kamui's Nightmare Vision 4. A Visit to Monou 5. Vision of Death's Grasp 6. A Word to Princess Hinoto 7. Alternative Future 8. Chills of Reaping 9. If There Is No Tomorrow 10. Assault of the Dark Kamui 11. Comatose from Horror 12. All That I'm Living For 13. Saya's Revenge 14. Battle of the Kamui Geminis 15. Kotori's Struggle 16. Another Sunrise

Kamui's Hapless Return I am Kamui Shirou, you may have heard Kakyo's story... A story that moves like thunderstorm across a plain. The story wasn't happy and it drowned you of the will to hope for a greater tomorrow. Mine was almost no different but I felt something could change and that all tears could be set aside as a funeral for yesterday. There's nothing to hope for but to have faith that something could go better respite the doubts, that is the future I wish for.

Destiny do not abandon me Destiny please remember my lost dreams Destiny there's nothing I wish more Destiny my fear leaves my heart torn

This hopeless path for the sore feet Breeds the tyrannous diabolical prodigy What future would allow this to be happening Kiss of death to be hounding on me All we wanted was a life to be happy I'd never sell this time short under our creed

Never breathe, never sleep, never dream Away with me can't hear me scream I cry for mercy, I pray to set me free Darkness surrounding me taking me

Never quite believed you at first Now I see the lies and I disperse Down in the pain where I was at first Seeing as your frieghtened tears burst

Hold on to me don't reject me This possible thing terrifies me Don't go away my hope please stay Lose myself to this nightmare today Don't erase the light my hope hangs By weakening threads I lay In my soft grave (Here I lie, here I cried only to die)

Kamui's mother is only visible slightly but as her face appears and fire washes over it and envelopes her life.

Kamui: MOTHER!!! NOOOO!!!

Mother: Kamui, this is destiny... No matter how it seems... Cruel as fate can be this is what I was purposed for!

Kamui: Mo..ther! *sobs*

Kamui cries silently as he had always a life he didn't get a fair time with.

Kamui: Destiny... Why?! I, don't want to... Lose anyone! *smacks the ground dropping to his knees*

Narration: Like I said, this story wont be any more bright than that of Kakyo's but perhaps I can save the future! I returned to Tokyo deciding destiny had no power over me! It's human nature to reject what happens in this world even if it hurts us deeply. To deny what controls our future is out of emotion because there is not a single living human on earth that doesn't want to be happy. Unfortunately we have no say in what has authority over us and this era of great apocalypse where corruption is unchecked, death everywhere, and war is all we know.

Kotori dreams of Kamui's return to Tokyo and she is in class. A student drops her pencil then Kotori picks it up and returns it to her.

Sensei: Monou, read chapter thirteen beginning with the poem!

Kotori: *flustered* Yes, sensei!

And now I pray, pray from the bottom of my heart.  
That as I hold these balls of snow they shall become ice cream.  
And as I pass from this world their divine substenance will replenish.  
My spirit into the next life.

Kamui approaches the school and Kotori silently gasps surprised at his presence. She looks at him smiling as though happy to see her too and that he is reunited with his old home. Kotori awakens from a pleasant dream slowly gaining consciousness and awakens through the bright sun. Even if she wanted her mother's horrible death to be nothing more than a nightmare and her father's illness to be real as a fable, the truth was like peircing knives.

Fuma: Sister, did you sleep well last night?

Kotori: I did, I dreamt Kamui was returning.

Fuma: I'm surprised I didn't hear a scream in the night. For years you have been doing it!

Kotori: Yes, I wish they could leave me in peace.

Fuma: You said you dreamt of Kamui?

Kotori: Yes! Don't you remember him? The boy who loved to play with us all the time?

Fuma: It sure does bring back good memories!

Kotori: He loved reading, I bet he's probably a book worm by now!

Fuma: *chuckles* Could be!

They rode to school as their father exercised to keep fit and healthy. Kamui crossed the nightmare agents knowing they were present.

Kamui: Just come out! You can't fool me with your lousy trap! I can sense you here!

The wind blows but oozing movement slowly developes.

Kamui: It's my first day at my new school, being late is not my intention! So let's start this and end it shall we?

They approached and with speedy rage came at Kamui assaulting him.

Kamui: These sorry skills of yours will be your doom, get lost you scabbed faces!

Kamui unleashes his power causing a quake under the train bridge destroying the agents. A paper spell drops and summons a bird messenger who Kamui sees as a familiar.

Spell: You think that nothing terrible will happen? I've sent my fledgling agents to see if you are really what I have come to expect! I have yet to take physical form for I am a shadow but soon the day of destruction will come! Those you hold dear will be taken in the chaos!

Kamui: Apparently you succeeded the first time!

Spell: Not so, your mother was but a martyrer! Such a saint-like act! But the era of sin approaches!

Kamui: I don't care about your philosophies! Just tell this shadow master of yours if we meet then he should be prepared to die!

Kamui let's the bird go free and off in the distance it mocks him.

Spell: Your cares are non-existent! I'll enjoy as I know you will to see humanity die!

Kamui finally reaches the school and Kotori finds her moment in class playing out just as she dreamed.  
When her turn came to read she was surprised as her dream had it then as she read she felt the situation as a deja vu. As she finished she noticed Kamui approaching the school as she had also dreamt and gasped as she knew she did at that moment. However ironically Kamui was more pissed than a raging tiger which had her wonder, so she visited him on the roof top to find he reacted rather dismissive and rude.

Mind: I don't want her involved in this, I don't mean this attitude but she cannot be here!

Kamui: Leave, nothing is what it once was and I Simply want nothing to do with you!

Kotori: Kamui, what happened? Why are you so mean and rude? I waited for you to return, isn't that a good thing?

Kamui: You shouldn't have waited, I don't want to be involved with you! Leave if you know what's good for you!

Kotori left not sure where to begin with Kamui's behavior unwilling to condemn him.

Kamui: Why are eavesdropping in a matter that private? You have no rights to hack into my life!

Shadow Voice: Oh but I do! I am part of your destiny!

Kamui: Destiny? What the hell does that have to do with me?

Shadow Voice: For example, the red eye of the seven seals!

Kamui: What? What is this nonsense?

Shadow Voice: She watches you!

Kamui: The both of you stay out of my life! *climbs the fence and shatters the watching eye quaking Hinoto's domain*

Shadow Voice: I follow you, you can never escape the truth!

Kamui: Wandering around in people's head like reading private information is a foul against people's free will! It all disgusts me!

Shadow Voice: Wherever you go I will be watching and when I wish I shall have my way!

Kamui has a wrecked afternoon and returns to his apartment room not wanting to do much of anything.  
He sees an agent of the shadow then races to him at the constructed building.

Kamui: Didn't I say quit watching me? What part of that don't you understand? *unleashes his wrath*

Dark Voice: It's true you don't care about your world! About the humans who live in it because you have no heart! I don't care about it either! So let's destroy it together!

Kamui: Who said I take orders from you?

Dark Voice: A duel? I shall enjoy killing you!

Kamui: Have at it demon! Because you crossed the line and now you signed your death warrant!

Dark Voice: The evil god's favorite prodigy can't wait to challenge you! *laughs wickedly*

Kamui: Do what you will but the prepared to lose!

Dark Voice: Interesting, your arrogance is just what I need to destroy you with!

They start to battle using their force to shatter the construction area intentionally trying to kill each other.  
As they get caught in a crossfire their powers struggle against each other eventually developing a massive force that causes levels of the building to collapse and they begin to ride downward. When the top floor meets the ground they both get up, Kamui just bruised and the demon a bit scratched engage further.  
Kamui who did not expect a deliberate move of physical combat gets sliced a few times and begins to bleed a lot. The demon mocks his blood dripping as though it won the quick draw.

Dark Voice: You see mortal, you are no match for me or him! So surrender and die like your pathetic mother before you!

Kamui: You insult my mother? After she died for me? I will send you back to hell where you came from!

Kamui exerts another powerful force from his powers but a sword deflects him sending him flying back a foot then hitting the ground.

Kamui: What the? Are you an allie of his?

Figure: I am no allie to this abomination!

Kamui: Then identify yourself before I kill you!

Figure: I am Lady Arashi!

Dark Voice: Another mortal? You will be my first victim to fall!

Arashi: Not so demon! *impales the dark fiend* You are now ended!

Kamui: He was mine to kill! Who are you to try and intervene?

Arashi: Ungrateful that I just saved your life?

Kamui: You were stronger where I was not! I give you that! Who organizes you all?

Arashi: What do you mean?

Kamui: I saw your buddy who tried to interrogate and lecture me!

Arashi: We mean you no harm! We are only helping, we are on your side!

Kamui: On my side? What does that mean?

Arashi: You are a seal, the savior of this world to be but I do not expect you will understand now.

Kamui: Your damn right I don't! I don't want to be involved with this little Armageddon of yours!

Arashi: I grieve you, for you will soon have no choice!

Kamui: What does fate want from me? First it takes my mother and now I can't escape it! I can't even feel like myself so I can be in my old friend's presence!

Arashi: Then leave it behind, the stress, the hate even the worry!

Arashi leaves in a hurry as Kamui races toward her wanting to know what else she knows.

Kamui: WAIT!!! Damnit! I didn't ask her if she knew about my future!

Kamui returns to his room leaving a bloody trail and feeling angry with himself for not overcoming a tough enemy or even facing his apathetic attitude.

Kamui: What's... Wrong with... Me?

Kamui crashes and an hour later both Sorata and Fuma restore him putting him in his bed.

Fuma: Kamui, you had me worried! My sister is growing worried of you too!

Kamui doesn't respond but listens to facts and Sorata tries to lighten the mood.

Sorata: Hey Kamui! You alright man? We found you in critical condition but we patched you up! I just got these quick and easy microwavable meals for you when your hungry! Of course dont thank me because that's what a good friend is for right?

Fuma exits and Kamui begins to sit up facing Sorata rather annoyed.

Kamui: Your acting way too familiar for someone I never met! Tell me why your here!

Sorata: Whoa, whoa man! Don't get touchy, I'll give you a nice intro on me! I'm Sorata Ashigawa a monk from the Kouya Monastery!

Kamui: So you think your a friend and allie because your a buddhist monk?

Sorata: That's not what I'm saying, listen carefully!

Sorata tells the story and tells of the prophecy and how Kamui relates to it all.

Kamui: I have a destiny?

Sorata: Yeah, your the savior for this world! The one hope for humanity!

Kamui: The world can't depend on me! I have other pressing matters!

Sorata: Like what?

Kamui: Business of my own!

Sorata: Tell me Kamui, is it settling an old score or returning because of a dead relative?

Kamui: THIS ISN'T ANY OF YOUR BUSINESS!!! *sends Sorata flying to the door*

Sorata: Whoa, hold on just one second! I have to tell you something vidal it's important!

Kamui: I don't care! Now get out!

Sorata: Ok I'm gone! Jeesh! *closes door behind him* Man that guy went off like a grenade! My life would be over in there if I was any more foolish! My luck what an emo of a person!

Kamui overheard Sorata's reaction ripping off his bandage aggresively angry at his attitude.

Mind: I can't lose myself! I must apologize to Kotori!

His mother flashes across his mind like a blinding light stinging the pain into his scar.

A Dark Memory Relived Fuma having been worried about Kamui had walked in the park hoping to forget about the troubles of the world. However the fact that Kamui returned played like a record in his mind telling him something was about to happen.

Voice: A nice walk in the park isn't it?

Fuma: Who's there?

Fuma feels a chill run down his spine as a dark figure approaches him smiling sinister darting his eyes.

Shadow: I am what you destine for!

Fuma: Destine? Who are you?

Shadow: I am another side to your friend! Why the gears of destiny turn faster than expected!

Fuma: Are you from a cult?

Shadow: A cult? Those who speak in demon tongue and drink blood after a human sacrifice? Almost.  
But better!

Fuma: Those facts are disturbing but in any sense what are you doing here?

Shadow: Like you I felt like a stroll for once! It's better at night away from this crowd!

Fuma: I guess I can agree...

Shadow: Oh you will agree with time! You will see humanity for what it truly is soon!

Fuma: The only race capable of feelings and love!

Shadow: Feelings are the ability sense power and love is the ability to put things in motion!

Fuma: Yes, it is but I always thought feelings where the personal emotions people sense within themselves to better judge a situation! Love is the ability to care about others and about what surrounds you!

Shadow: A longer version yes, but consider what changes mankind makes! They harm this earth, they wager war against one another, they are lost indulging in their sinful ways! That is human nature!

Fuma: But we can correct our ways!

Shadow: I believe your mother died long ago giving birth to a divine sword, the shinken?

Fuma: Yes, Kotori has had nightmares about it ever since!

Shadow: What a tragedy! Losing a loved one, but there is a way to bring the dead back to life!

Fuma: Are you serious?

Shadow: Am I serious? I am far older than many traditional philosophies! I know the power to revive one!

Fuma: Show me!

Shadow: Follow me!

Fuma follows the Shadow to the hospital where his mother was and into the hall she died in.

Shadow: Long ago a ritual to birth the shinken was performed but that was something the priests of balance should have not done! Now I perform the ritual in which to resurrect Saya Monou!

Fuma watches as the shadow performs the ritual but notices a difference between his action and the effect it brings. The ritual only identified the shinken's true location so the shadow drew upon it and contacted a dragon of earth to do his bidding.

Shadow: I can see her spirit, it's close! Her flesh reunites with her body!

Fuma: Why can't I see her?

Shadow: Because this is no physical matter mortal come see!

Fuma approaches and instead of seeing what he was told he would see he stepped into a nightmare dimension being decieved and the shadow laughed at him.

Fuma: WHAT?! This is no revival, it's a trap!

Shadow: Know this, you are the twin star! Soon we will be one! Then you will kill all you care about!

Fuma: NOOO!!!

In the nightmare dimension he sees himself running to the double doors and so he follows hearing a younger version of his sister worrying.

Kotori: Big brother, what's happening?

Fuma: Mother, is she alright? What's going on?

Fuma looks through the window as his mother floats glowing brightly as she is rendered naked. She was crying over and over 'I don't want to die, please spare me!' then she just wimpered and finally... She screamed like she was being murdered. Fuma and Kotori watched gasping as their mother began to explode, soon Saya exploded into millions of pieces showing all her body organs and bones. Kotori's eyes went wide and she went pale as she screamed shrilly and then Fuma who also screamed 'MOTHER'  
Tried to lower Kotori and brace her tightly in his arms as he cried, she however looked horrified.

Fuma: Kotori, close your eyes! Don't look!

Kotori's horrified eyes began to well up with a cup full of tears falling to the ground crying herself. Fuma joined her and said 'This has to be a nightmare! Please wake up! This can't be happening!'

Fuma: It wasn't just destiny, it was you!

Fuma felt angry at the deceitful shadow for entrapping him in his worst memory wishing to find and destroy it!

Shadow Voice: Welcome to the realm of the heartless dementing!

Fuma: Release me!

Shadow Voice: We must forge! Do my deeds for me! You are Kamui's twin star who will destroy all!

Fuma: Never!!!

Shadow Voice: You have no choice for it is your destiny!

Fuma: I would never hurt them! Kotori and Kamui are all I have left!

Shadow Voice: I will take them from you! Using you to do it! *laughs*

Fuma: I would never harm my own sister! You can't make ME!!!

Kamui after a visit with Kotori opened up the portal and set Fuma free and scared off the shadow.

Shadow Voice: It's not over chosen one! I will defeat you!

Kamui: Fuma are you alright?

Fuma: Kamui? You saved me!

Kamui: I'm not pleased with myself I'm glad I did something selfless!

Fuma: What are you talking about Kamui?

Kamui: I'm not feeling much like myself lately! I could feel another being trying to use me and I sensed that shadow weilding anger in me!

Fuma: Where is Kotori?

Kamui: She left the library and returned home!

Fuma: I need to get back home too!

Kamui: Do you know what that shadow was after?

Fuma: I don't know, it said I was your twin star and that I would be the great annihilator!

Kamui: Don't listen to it Fuma it is just playing with your mind!

Fuma: Your right Kamui, I am free of destiny!

Fuma returns home and when Kamui got near his apartment complex Sorata gave Kamui the news about some weird guy who stole the divine sword. Kamui got angry when he found out Sorata knew it the whole time but was even angrier with himself for being so stubborn. The theif Nataku was trying to split bodies from within feeling lost and will for purpose as well as freedom.

Kotori: Call an ambulance fast Fuma, Father is badly hurt!

Fuma: Right away!

After their father is in the hospital Kotori spends too long a time and her brother warns her that if she collapsed from exhaustion he'd have two of them to worry about. Kotori finally admits she was tired and needed to return home, but as she wandered the corridor a dark voice beckoned her.

Dark Voice: Come here... She waits...

Kotori followed barely able to stay conscious and she saw the double doors her mother was rushed through and that horrible day of terrible fate. Last of all she heard her horrified scream echo in her memory and the dark voice laughed as she collapsed from exhaustion and overexerted memory of horror.  
She nearly crashed to the floor when she was suddenly caught, she awakened after a minute finding her friend who began to open up.

Kamui: Are you alright Kotori? Fuma was here two days ago!

Kotori: Is he alright?

Kamui: He's fine, but he was very worried about you!

Kotori: Where am I?

Kamui: Your in the hospital, Kotori I'm very worried about you! Ever since your father was incapacitated!

Kotori: My father can pull through he's a tough man!

Kamui: I know he is, but you are my greatest concern!

Kamui escorted Kotori back to her house and as she requested him to attend Fuma's game he felt a bit annoyed but accepted the invitation regardless, Kotori apologized for being selfish though Kamui saw it as her just asking a favor. After Fuma's game her returned to Kotori with word on the game after a few days Kotori's father was getting ready to pass.

Fuma: Father, I'm here! What is it?

Father: Fuuma, you are... Kamui's... Twin... Star...

Fuma's father dies right at the word 'star' and Fuuma believes the shadow's word on this matter.

Fuma: Father? Please stay with us!

Kotori: Father?! No!!! *cries heavily*

Kotori crashes that night from all her tears and crying not being able to accept her father's death.

Narration: That is when everything began, she was all I had to protect while Fuma was fighting the shadow's words! I saw the darker times ahead knowing fate was around the corner for Kotori I didn't want suffering for them but it came anyways! I was so scared that Kotori was next after Fuma told me about Kotori's condition so I protected her greatly! I didn't want to lose either of them!

Kamui's Nightmare Vision That night Kamui had the most unusual dream of all aside the nightmare of his mother's death he dreamt about his twin star.

Kamui: What's happening here?

He first saw Fuma as just as he has been and then the shadow possessed him making him the other Kamui.

Fuma: Kamui, see me for who I am! Your twin star!

Kamui: That is not Fuma! I know it's you!

Fuma: I will purify this planet by whiping it clean of this race that plagues it!

Next Kamui saw Kotori standing on blood and began screaming bloody murder and then fainting. Fuuma put her upon a wrecked cross tieing her to it and then getting in position to slay her.

Kotori: Big brother...

Fuma lifted his sword ready for the kill and then struck killing his sister.

Kamui: Fuma no!!!

Fuma looked at Kamui and mocked him for not being able to save her.

Fuma: your pathetic race will be buried in the sands of time!

Kamui: How dare you possess my friend to kill Kotori!

Fuma: Now we battle to determine humanities fate!

They both draw swords and the battle commences with series of slashes and clashes.

Fuma: You know your blade well but you cannot defeat me no matter what!

Kamui: Release Fuma or I will kill you!

Fuuma: Save your empty threats for the grave fool!

Like in the prophetic dream they clash with their swords positioned like a plus sign.

Fuma: *shadow's voice* This is what shall come! I can't wait!

Kamui: What?

Fuma: You humans think you are so important but tell me what is so great about you all?

Kamui: We are superior but we are capable of things you can never understand!

Fuma: Like emotions? Humans are always so negative!

Kamui: Have you learned nothing? Me and my friends care about one another!

Fuma: *chuckles* How touching yet I cannot feel for myself!

Kamui: You are a demonic entity, you can never understand human feelings!

Fuma: I'm flattered, not even love interests me!

Kamui: There is nothing I don't prize more than what I want!

Fuma: Playing with your emotions was rather entertaining!

Kamui: To hurt my friends?

Fuma: They are nuisances! I can hardly care what becomes of them!

Kamui: Then you must die!

Fuma: You have no feelings for you never cared! That's why I chose you as my twin!

Kamui: My personal feelings don't matter so stay out of my head!

Fuma: You are right, but I know a way to destroy you within!

Kamui: What do you plan to do with my friends?

Fuma: Fuma will be my puppet and his sister my victim to lure you to my sword! *loud morbid laugh*

Kamui: You are sick, I will never let you win!

Kamui stirred in his sleep as he battled his twin star and tried to avenge Kotori but he suddenly awoke finding himself in his apartment. He knew that Kotori was alive but he didn't know she told Fuma about her dream of Kamui and him trying to vanquish each other. Fuma had a nightmare Kamui tried to kill Kotori which completed the cycle so they united to share their dream. For Kamui this was a good chance to declare they needed to be closer together but Fuma was afraid to be near Kotori at all so he asked Kamui to protect her if anything went wrong with him to hide her.

A Visit to Monou Kamui found a forgotten shelter for Kotori to remain safe in then he went to see the storage for any food supply finding there was more than enough. Surprisingly the food was not rotten or aged but continuosly fresh, Kamui could not believe the original owner left this place in such great condition. Perhaps it was located in a bad neighborhood known for gangsters or there was a recent history of serial killers here. The dragons of heaven went out to unite and then find Kamui while Kanoe visited Fuma's troubled mind.

Fuma: I'm too dangerous for the both of them. I will not let him conquer me!

Kanoe: But you may not have much of a choice, by any case the obvious is clear now.

Fuma: Who are you?

Kanoe: I am Kanoe, one of the seven angels; dragons of earth what you will soon be leader of!

Fuma: What are the seven angels?

Kanoe: People dedicated to rescuing the planet from the race harming it!

Fuma: What do you know of me?

Kanoe: You are Kamui's twin star are you not?

Fuma: You know Kamui?

Kanoe: What dragon of heaven or earth doesnt?

Fuma: Huh?

Kanoe: It was prophecy by the star gazers and my sister and all who can see the future that Kamui is the savior or the harbinger of this world!

Fuuma: Harbinger? Kamui could also go wrong?

Kanoe: If he chooses so.

Fuma: He protects my sister but yet he too can lose himself!

Kanoe: Oh yes I forgot to mention the innocent little girl, it seems she is the sacrifice as well as your sweetheart.

Fuuma: I think I should warn Kamui!

Kanoe: It may be too late! He's already started to feel a little taint!

Fuuma: Kotori... Kamui... This can't be.

Kanoe: Perhaps you need a bit of jealousy and then you will be mine!

Fuuma: I won't let it be, Kamui won't hurt her!

Fuuma battled with the idea Kamui could become a dragon of earth but instead thought of how he could resist that possibility. The dragons of heaven finally reached the shelter and entered the living room,  
Kamui was surprised at their presence and seemed a little annoyed.

Kamui: Who are you people?

Seishiro: We are what you are Kamui, a dragon of heaven!

Karen: We like you are of the seven seals!

Sorata: And I met miss beautiful!

Arashi: Consider our job, not a relationship!

Sorata: I'm sorry missy I can't help when I see you it makes my day brighter!

Arashi: How I met you before I will never know.

Subaru: Is anything the matter Kamui?

Kamui: No, I just never seen so many people in my presence before!

Yuzuriha: I get nervous when I'm around so many new people too! *giggles*

Kotori enters the room to find many dragons of heaven organized into one room.

Kotori: Who are you people?

Sorata: See I always knew Kamui would hook up with a sweet lady!

Kamui: Why are you all here? Are you the people these factions are organizing?

Subaru: We aren't just factions, we are sides locked into a Japanese civil warfare!

Kamui: You people can fight your own war I have other matters!

Kamui hugs Kotori but she appears to want to be of help in the battle maybe as a nurse to aid those who return injured or wounded.

Kotori: Kamui, everything will be ok. The future hasn't been determined yet!

Sorata: See it's like she says Kamui you got nothing to worry about!

Kamui: So what is the real reason you are all organized?

Sorata: Princess Hinoto would like to have a word with us all!

Kamui: Would each of you introduce yourselves?

They all agree to Kamui's plan about introductions and rise to present themselves.

Subaru: I am Subaru Sumeragi, leader of the Sumaragi clan!

Karen: I am Karen, a priestess of the lord's church!

Sorata: I am Sorata Ashigawa, a Kouya Monastery monk! The best of them all as I think of it!

Arashi: I am Arashi, a lady ambassador of the princess herself!

Yuzuriha: I am Yuzuriha, a young and energetic girl with an invisible partner!

Seishiro: And I am Seishiro, a father to a little girl and husband working at an editorial office!

Kotori: I thank you all for visiting, it was really lonely for me and Kamui!

Sorata: Hey *blushes* it's no problem there missy!

Seishiro: Well that time again, we better hurry to the princess!

Kotori: Do you ever think we will meet again?

Sorata: I bet we will, guaranteed! *thumbs up*

Yuzuriha: Definately! *jumps like a cheerleader*

Kotori: Is that a dog?

Yuzuriha: *becomes overwhelmingly surprised* You can see Inuki too! *does another jump* Hooray!

Kotori: Goodbye everyone, hope your journey is safe!

Everyone waves bye to Kamui and Kotori, even just a little annoyed Kamui turns to Kotori.

Kamui: Kotori, while here I allow you free roam of the house but you must promise to let me know if someone calls or approaches the door!

Kotori: I will, I'll even cook!

Kamui: Thank you Kotori!

A Vision of Death's Grasp That night after dinner Kotori went to her bedroom but also saw double doors at the end of the corridor. She again remembered her dead mother's doom but the corridor grew deeply cold and she shivered but along with it came fear.

Kotori: Who's there?

Voices off in the distance approached laughing and went under then Kotori began to hallucinate. She walked further until she saw in a mirror a dark Kamui who she approached further.

Kotori: Kamui is that you?

Shadow: Come closer, I wish to see you! *smiles*

Kotori: I'm not sure, I want to come any closer... Im so scared.

Shadow: You know me to be true!

Kotori: I can't back away... Something pulls... Me towards you...

Shadow: Yes come closer.

The presence of Shadow was felt by Kamui knowing his twin star was nearby and so he went to find it.

Kamui: I know you're here! Show yourself!

Shadow: Soon you will obey my will Kamui! Now it is time to strike!

Kamui: Wherever you are I will kill you the first time I spot you!

Shadow: But first you must find me!

Kotori approached the mirror further then her fingers enclosed on it.

Shadow: Yes, come to me! Come closer!

As Kotori tried to touch the figure in the mirror millions of hands started reaching out for something.

Shadow: Now it is time, die my sweet flower!

Kotori: Your not Kamui?

Shadow: I am him! The other Kamui!

The hands grasped her and she fell to the ground with a thud she landed on her back wind knocked out of her and she gasped for breath. Kamui raced to find his twin star who was present in the home knowing this being was more than likely after her.

Kamui: You will not harm Kotori!

Shadow: She already has been taken by the dead, soon she will join them!

Shadow laughed in mockery of Kamui's desperation to save her from untimely death.

Kotori: Kamui *says weakly* Kamui help!

Kotori begins to scream after trying to get back to her feet as the hands of the dead grasp her and force her into the ground. Two hands rise up and grasp her neck pulling hard and she chokes then after half an hour she struggles desperately to breath as the pace of her beating heart speeds up overexerting her.

Shadow: She's beginning to fade! Her destiny will soon be true! She must die!

Kamui finds the body on the ground struggling but as it rises he sees a copy of himself in evil form.

Kamui: What did you do to her?! *uses his force*

The dark Kamui's image fades and Kotori nearly ready to pass out and die is set free, Kotori goes into shock and coughs immensely. Kamui races to her side and supports her to her feet then seeing she continues to struggle to breath he sets her on her bed and performs CPR. She finally gets her breath back then places her hand on Kamui's cheek but slowly and weakly, she smiles at him.

Kamui: Your safe now! I promise he'll never hurt you again!

The night passed peacefully then the next morning Sorata called Kamui to the Diet Building.

A Word to Princess Hinoto All the dragon's of heaven visited Hinoto as she was ready to give Kamui the full picture of what he was facing.

Princess Hinoto: I'd like to thank you all for visiting for pressing concerns lead me to speak with you all!

Kamui: What do you want with me?

Princess Hinoto: Simple Kamui, you are the one to save the world and I beseech you to do so!

Kamui: No one decides my future! No one!

Sorata: How about me? Anything interesting?

Princess Hinoto: Oh yes Sorata, I longed to see you too!

Sorata: Well good to hear because it's time to see what's in store for us all!

Sorata takes a closer look at Hinoto to see she was definately not the ancient old woman he pictured.

Sorata: Wow princess! Your a lot younger than I concluded!

Hinoto's guards forced Sorata back and Sorata tripped a little only to regain balance.

Sorata: Whoa, hey I didn't mean anything strange like a scoundrel! I just wanted to know what I was to expect!

Princess Hinoto: Sorata, you must keep eyes on Kamui at all times! Protect him and the little girl.

Sorata: I'll use my powers for the sake of Kamui and his beloved Kotori!

Kamui: Kotori? How do you know about her?

Princess Hinoto: She is part of this destiny but I know you protect her with firm arms! I too wish no less than for her to live so that all may be happy! Your friend Fuma is also in danger!

Kamui: You know he is involved?

Princess Hinoto: It was bestowed as my duty to see that all knew what surrounded them!

Kamui: Anything your not telling me?

Princess Hinoto: Originally destiny saw to that poor girl's death through her brother's hands. Now it wills any closest to her to slay her! It will choose you!

Kamui: Why does Kotori's life have to be fated?

Princess Hinoto: Unlike you this being does not understand what being human is so it despises you and her enough to erase her!

Kamui: How do I kill this jealous demon?

Princess Hinoto: You must discover that Kamui!

Sorata: Well old grampa stargazer did tell me I would give my life for the woman I love! That's something to look forward to!

Princess Hinoto: As for the rest of you, Lady Arashi I have a grievous vision that your emotions will lead you to become one of the seven angels!

Arashi: I won't betray you, I swear it Hinoto!

Princess Hinoto: Seishiro, you will lose someone dear to you who will aid Kamui and die.

Seishiro: Sure it won't be my family? I'm already afraid of them being involved!

Princess Hinoto: Karen, though you never could find love or anyone who would love you or cry for you when you die I know your fellow seals will! In the end you will sacrifice yourself to save one important to this world!

Karen: Then I won't die in vain!

Princess Hinoto: Yuzuriha you won't have to worry about anything!

Yuzuriha: A life free of worry! Yeah!

Princess Hinoto: Subaru, an old score will have to be settled no matter the pain it brings!

Subaru: How he could choose to hate his own race is beyond me but to turn on me and my sister hurts me more!

Princess Hinoto: More to say any of you?

Kamui: The shadow of my twin star is already on the move! He attacked Kotori last night and nearly succeeded in killing her!

Princess Hinoto: How the changes in destiny's gears happen I am unable to know.

Kamui: Fuma had to seperate because he is in danger of turning on us both!

Princess Hinoto: Until the promised day I see it we will see each other again!

Kamui and the other seals leave the Diet Building and Sorata tries to recruit Kamui for a mission of theirs.

Sorata: We need to find the other dragons of earth and destroy them!

Kamui: I'm not helping as I said I have my own matters and cannot ignore them!

Sorata: Well I might sound like a crusader but to prevent any damage we need to monitor them!

Kamui leaves back to the shelter and after a normal day he falls asleep just after Kotori's good supper.

Alternative Future Kamui slept rather uneasily that night dreaming about Fuuma turning and Kotori's death upon a ruined cross. Then he shifted to a silent location where he saw a man with tall blonde hair sulking in a corner as though ready to fade out.

Kamui: Where am I?

Kakyo: You are nowhere, in a realm of despair like I am!

Kamui: How long have you been here?

Kakyo: For a long time, I haven't awakened ever.

Kamui: Who can survive this long without replenishing thier body?

Kakyo: Sometimes a human being can do so but they be willing to depend on faith alone.

Kamui: You sound as though you lost a family in a car wreck!

Kakyo: *nods* I lost someone yes, someone so dear to me like you are afraid of losing Kotori.

Kamui: Do you know what is happening to us?

Kakyo: It's been happening for a while, might I tell you a story?

Kamui: Go ahead.

Kakyo: Long ago, the gods of Japan under oath of a supreme god of the earth were told to seal away all that was evil! They created the entrance to hell known as the underworld which would keep all demons away from the surface! One of the gods felt sympathy for the demons and turned against the gods of Japan so they cast him into hell to be a god of evil, a king of the demons! Because of his knowledge of negative human emotions and poltergeists he created a son known as Kamui.

Kamui: So that explains the twin star!

Kakyo: Exactly, his son long ago fell in love with the earth but saw humanity as a problem! He planned to one day use rivals and close ones of greater strength to become his followers, his army! To have a leader among them he foresaw from the dreamseers able to invade their dreams, a man who looked like you. Then he saw a match from a bigger man then decided to take that man as his own puppet! He placed a mark on you before birth that you would have parts of his personality but then there was something that made him even more jealous! He saw that girl you love so much with all your heart deciding to make her his point of sacrifice using one of you to kill her! Her innocence and purity beyond anything white made him envious so he jaded her from heart to frailty to mind so she could not overexert herself, like a frail and delicate quilt she was born small of strength. I dont want her to die ever but destiny will make it so! I have wept and cried, bleeding and asking for mercy upon them! In the end my hope may fall short and all will come to an end!

Kamui: Giving up that fast? I face him now!

Kakyo: You can't beat him for he is too powerful because his is only a personage, a shade, a poltergeist.  
nothing more. But what he can't understand you shall be stronger in, that is where he is most weak.

Kamui: Are you saying I had an original destiny?

Kakyou: Yes, but due to events the destiny has taken a new route! Kotori's life is still on the line and now she is the main thing all must protect!

Kamui: I am taking care of her. I will give my last breath to let her live!

Kakyo: It is clear to see you and her are nearly in love! In fact you are very much in love!

Kamui: Are you sure she feels that way too?

Kakyou: She doesn't realize the connection but soon it will awaken her heart! Death is such a dreary doom but life is eternal and love never dies for it always defeats death!

Kamui: Is there any hope for the future?

Kakyo: I do not know, for I have long lost hope! That is why I am here and cannot leave ever!

Kamui: Kotori will not die, I won't let it happen.

Kakyo: Then you will be hope, the one and only hope we all have!

Kamui: Are you one of the seven angels?

Kakyo: regrettably yes, but I aid you instead because I wish for hope.

Kamui: No matter what the future brings I am ready!

The dream ended and Kamui knew all he needed to know especially that the twin star could just as easily possess him.

Chills of Reaping The battle for the world began and Fuma battled with his sanity to remain clear of all thought provoking things. Over the days he spent time with his team who brought his strength back to him so he would never think back on destiny. Many of the dragon's of heaven and earth engaged in ferocious battle using feilds to protect the earth barriers. Kamui raced off to recover the other Shinken when his aunt left a note to obtain it from the monastery at Monou's home.

Narration: I did what I meant to do, I got the other shinken then escaped incase Fuma transformed into my twin star.

Kamui: Soon I will defeat you twin star!

Kamui returns home only to find and discover the worst, he checked to see if Kotori was alright but she vanished.

Kamui: Kotori!

He then raced off to find Fuma to find he wasn't home either and then thought of the place he practiced basketball.

Kamui: Fuma, wherever you are please fight the madness!

Kamui's fears were nearly confirmed only to find Kotori chained up next to a pole upon the fence. She was as the dream had it, as though she was being crucified by Kamui's twin star.

Shadow: So you thought she was safe?

Kamui: How did you?

Shadow: I did what was destined, I captured your friend Fuma and directed him to her true location!

Kamui: You will not harm her or Fuma!

Shadow: Now it is time to do what I should have done!

Fuma: Kamui, how did I get here?

Kamui: Fuma dont let him control you! Look out!

Fuma: What the?

Respite the warning Fuma was frozen then possessed and took up the other shinken.

Fuma: Now for destiny to commence!

He walks over to Kotori getting atop the fence and ready to slay her, Kamui quickly reacts while shadow summons chains to bind him so he can't save her. However Kamui rather forthcoming slices up the chains and then races in to save Kotori, just as Fuma takes action to stab her heart he instead pokes Kamui's shinken.

Fuma: What a hero! Just in time to stop me! Now we will battle!

Kamui: Get out of Fuma you fiend! *sends out a wave of quake and shadow falls out*

Shadow: You may have won this time but next time you won't be so lucky!

Fuma: Kamui, what's happening?

Kamui: It no longer matters he's gone!

Fuma: He chained Kotori up!

Kamui: I'll set her free, prepare to catch her!

Kamui slices the chains and Kotori falls into Fuma's arms, then Fuma faces Kamui.

Fuma: Shouldn't we be together in this?

Kamui: Apparently the plan failed, in that case we will go to your house!

However along the way as Kotori awakened another one of shadow's demon hitmen came for Kotori.

Hateful Voice: Hand over the girl! Shadow wants her dead!

Kotori: Why are all these shadows so desperate to kill me?

Kamui: Fuma, fight this demon you have it in you!

Fuma: I shall defend my sister with my life! Kamui take Kotori and get away!

Kamui couldn't believe Fuma had him leave a friend to his fate. However Kamui raced across to Monou's home but as more shades found them they were trapped.

Kamui: Keep away!!! *uses his force*

The shades scattered as Kamui's power rocked the roof tops of buildings so then he raced with Kotori carried in his arms they got to the highest building just three blocks from Monou house.

Kotori: Kamui... I'm so... Scared *shivers* Will there... Be... A... Tomorrow for us?

Kamui: I'm not sure Kotori, but I have hope there shall be!

Kotori dropped to her feet and hugged Kamui to embrace his protective presence Kamui embraced her as well and then wrapped his cloak around her.

Kamui: No matter what happens Kotori, I'll always be with you!

Kotori: I never... Want... To leave you.

A connection that seemed like love itself was beginning to form between them. Kotori fell asleep in his arms and so he took her back home, there he met with Fuma again.

Fuma: I'm afraid of what's happening Kamui, I can't control myself and I might end up killing my dear sister!

Kamui: Fuma if there is no tomorrow for any of us what then?

Fuma: I'm willing to fight by your side Kamui no matter what!

Kamui: We are like brothers now so I will always aid you!

Fuuma: Then all for one cause and one cause for all to commit!

That night Kamui comforted Kotori who shivered and wimpered like a kitten knowing the day took a lot out of her.

Kamui: You've been through too much so Kotori, me and Fuma will have to leave and find what has hunted you this whole time!

Kotori: Kamui, if there is no tomorrow... I wanted to let you know... I love you deeply... With all my heart.

Kamui: I promise that I will end this nightmare!

Kamui and Fuma made an agreement to hunt the twin star wherever he hid so that Kotori would be spared.

Assault of the Dark Kamui The dragons of heaven joined Kamui and Fuuma on their crusade to hunt for the twin star shadow. They searched in locations convenient to the dragon's of earth only a few seals remained alive after Karen, and Sorata had died.

Kamui: I hate it when this twin star plays dirty tricks on us!

Yuzuriha: He couldn't have gone far!

Subaru: Does it ever strike you that we battle radicals?

Seishiro: We are conservative soldiers meant to save the earth and humanity!

Kamui: We must be stealthy! He could over hear us!

At the congressional building Kanoe attends a meeting but is stopped abruptly by the shadow of the twin star.

Shadow: Any progress from our side?

Kanoe: Yes my lord only we lost more than we have gained!

Shadow: Pity, nonetheless they help the plan that must be fulfilled!

Kanoe: But we need soldiers to fight for our cause!

Shadow: No worries, I have plenty to fight for us!

Kanoe: No losses this time?

Shadow: They are from the underworld I doubt any losses are possible!

Kanoe: Then victory is on its way!

Shadow: Hail the fallen that they will rise in glory!

Kamui and his fellow aid kept searching all possible locations for the twin star only to be at loss.

Kamui: He's nowhere to be found!

Subaru: So now what?

The seven angels reinforcements began to invade as they rose from the oil.

Fuma: Great, now we have company!

Arashi: Barrier fields everyone!

The barrier fields were expanded through so many of them being set off stretching all the way to Fuuma's home.

Shadow: I must leave, time to have fun with these seals!

Kanoe: Fight to your content!

As the heat of battle was on the twin star finally appeared before Kamui and Fuma.

Kamui: We looked for you! Now you die!

Fuma: Stay away from my sister you fiend!

Shadow: I'm a bit disinclined! When I should be enjoying your deaths!

Kamui: No more tricks we know what you are after!

Shadow: Don't you realize that she is the only barrier against my success?

Kamui: What? Impossible?

Shadow: It is because of her that I can never truly dominate!

Kamui: Whatever, you still will see your own blood!

Shadow: You on the other hand are another barrier, a protective barrier!

Kamui: That's why you will never succeed!

Shadow: Actually that's why you will never succeed!

The twin star battled Kamui and Fuma who both have a sword but as they strike or impale the twin star never dies.

Shadow: I am but a poltergeist killing me would be impossible!

Kamui uses his power and sends the twin star flying into a building so then the twin star retires his arms.

Shadow: This is but a taste for what is to come! I will return!

Soon enough the battle ended and the barrier feilds retreated back to the producer.

Kamui: We must get back to your house Fuma, Kotori could be attacked!

Fuma: Then let's hurry!

Kamui and Fuma left quickly and the seals followed them back to Fuma's house.

Comatose from Horror Kamui's suspicions were not confirmed but they sealed their swords into the shrine and then Fuuma retreated to his room. Kamui visited Kotori in the spare room feeling her warm arm giving him hope she was still alive but he didn't know she was speaking to Kakyo.

Kotori: Hello?

Kakyo: Hi...

Kotori: What is this place?

Kakyo: It is a refuge for the unconscious!

Kotori: Who are you?

Kakyo: I am Kakyo a dreamseer like you!

Kotori: I'm Kotori Monou! Why are you here?

Kakyo: I'm here because I couldn't save the one I loved, it seems fate loathes us.

Kotori: I see what you mean.

Kakyo: There may yet be hope for you, as for me there is nothing.

Kotori: Why don't you have anyone?

Kakyo: Because she is no longer in this place nor in this world. No longer living in either places!

Kotori: I feel so sorry for you, couldn't imagine one no longer existing!

Kakyo: You are all Kamui has left for if you die then Kamui will be very sad!

Kotori: I know, it's because... *Kakyo quickly finishes before she can*

Kakyo: Your in love, I know the feeling! Like Kamui I would give anything to keep that connection alive!

A leaf falls onto the wet floor and Kotori awakens immediately and without realizing she walks to the monastery. The blood there was uncleaned and preserved wet creating a smell in the place, Kotori walked in and she began to hallucinate the blood was enveloping her. She saw her mother die again hearing her screams and then she lost her mind, Kamui overheard and raced quickly to capture Kotori.

Kamui: Kotori, don't look at the blood!

Quickly after him came Fuma who reminded her that their mother died long ago and she screamed like it was the end of the world.

Kotori: So much blood! So red! Blood, lots of it! Mother's blood! The blood is so red! *she muttered mindlessly*

Kamui: Kotori please look at me and nothing else!

Fuma: Kotori come back to us!

Kotori after another minute and Kamui trying to calm her she collapsed in his arms then Fuma placed her back in her bed. Kotori was finally so incapacitated that she could not wake up for a long time.

Kotori: I will stay with her! Fuuma you need to defeat him!

Fuma: I will do my best!

Kotori fell in her dream still unconscious and landed softly on the blackened floor.

Voice: Awaken!

Kotori immediately came awake having no idea where she was or what was going on.

Voice: This is the void between all things a place where prophecy is born!

Kotori: How did I get here?

Voice: You lost your mind and fell unconcious, now you can't return to the real world!

Kotori: Nothing can hurt me now right?

Voice: I'm sorry but you are still in grave danger!

Kotori: What's happening?

Voice: A nightmare, only one can end it as I have foreseen!

Kotori: Where is Kamui is he alright?

Voice: He's more worried about you and he is at your side!

As Kotori remains unconscious the spirit of her mother was returning.

All That I'm Living For Fuma had to face down against his own inner demon so he went to his bedroom and prayed for victory against the twin star. He then fell asleep on his bed and found himself in the dimension of the twin star known to be a labyrinth of darkness.

Fuma: I know your there, show yourself!

Shadow: You've come this far? Impressive!

Fuma: It ends here!

Shadow: If you want me then come and get me! *laughs*

Fuma: You behave like a little child!

Shadow: What's the point of fighting when you know you will lose?

Fuma: I fight not for myself but for my friend and my sister!

Shadow: Your sister is like a lamb...

Fuma: Then that makes you a wolf!

Shadow: Pure and innocent, it's as though the Christians would think her an only begotten daughter of God himself! *laughs wickedly*

Fuma: Yes, she is truly that precious!

Shadow: She is kind and can't lose her top so easily! What a beautiful flower!

Fuma: You act as though you know her!

Shadow: It is I that cursed her with a frail mind and a delicate heart!

Fuma: How dare you do that!

Shadow: Now she is easily disposable!

Fuma: You can't harm her!

Shadow: Why, cause dear Kamui protects her? He is my match, and he will be easy prey!

Fuma: As long as I live you will not lay a hand on them or get near them ever!

Shadow: Tell me Fuma, do you know the point of your existence?

Fuma: What are you talking about?

Shadow: What is the purpose of life when you die? Is there a life beyond?

Fuma: There is paradise!

Shadow: Oh wrong again! There is darkness and eternal pain!

Fuma: You can't fool me!

Shadow: Men, get him!

A couple of shadows pop up and Fuma starts to fight them but as more come he races through a maze to escape them. He goes from apartment to office, to closets and other building locations till he finally reaches a void.

Shadow: Welcome to my domain!

Fuma: Now you are finished!

Shadow: No you are finished, what shall you die for?

Fuma: All that I live for is peace and love with harmony!

Shadow: What all do you live for?

Fuma: To assist Kamui in destroying you!

Shadow: Oh but you cannot succeed!

Fuma: I will succeed, I will fight to whatever end!

Fuma draws his shinken and the twin star draws a shadowy sword then they battle.

Saya's Revenge Due to her death and Kotori's condition she was displeased with the wrathful work of the twin star. She rose from the blood as a great spirit but she was now in angelic form but as she left the monastery she saw in a puddle of water Fuma battling the twin star.

Saya: You ruined our lives, the lives of everyone!

She approached the seals who looked surprised at her returned presence from the grave.

Saya: I am now eternal but I must assist Kamui the savior!

Seishiro: Your now part of the battle?

Saya: I was part of it when I gave birth to the shinken!

Yuzuriha: So people do return after death?

Saya: Only the stronger spirits but worry not for paradise awaits all!

Subaru: If I die will I be reunited with Hokuto?

Saya: For those you loved deeply you cannot be seperated because of the connection that binds you!

Arashi: How will we defeat Kamui's twin star?

Saya: You can't only Kamui can!

Saya sees another puddle showing Kotori sitting and looking down unable to fathom how she would live through this.

Saya: My daughter I'm coming for you!

Kamui was at Kotori's side continually wondering what he should do while waiting for Kotori to awaken.

Saya: She is unconscious, she won't awaken again... But I won't let her die!

Kamui: Is there any hope for Fuma?

Saya: There is! He resists what he is destined to become!

Tears drip down Kamui's face as they do upon Kotori's but Saya places a hand upon Kamui's shoulder.

Saya: I believe in you! You must do this for me and the world! Save my daughter!

Kamui: How do I get to her?

Saya: You must be asleep, lye down Kamui! Next to her and I will help you!

Kamui falls asleep as Saya touches him then he finds himself in the void next to Kotori.

Saya: God speed to you on your task!

Saya's spirit fades but awaits near Kamui until he awakens with Kotori alive.

Battle of the Kamui Geminis Kamui looked at Kotori as she looked down in tears that she was trapped so he placed his arm around her.

Kotori: Kamui, are you really here?

Kamui: I am asleep, but I come here to save you!

Kotori: I can't see into the distance but there are two people fighting each other!

Kamui: Kotori, you are blinded by tears but hold on! This nightmare will soon end!

Fuma lost his Shinken and as it landed it got stuck in the marble ground then a red sash floated around it. Another one next to it appeared the same, then the twin star saw Kamui and smiled Kamui raced to meet Fuma.

Shadow: How pathetic, aiding your friend as he has been defeated greatly!

Kamui: You know nothing about friends you monster!

Shadow: Because I need none!

Kamui: If you want a fight you get one!

Shadow: Then to our blades we go!

They both approached their swords as feathers floated by due to their powerful presences. At the same time they grasped their swords lifting them from their slots, then the ribbons released floating off towards Kotori.

Fuma: Sister!

They lifted the place into a mountainous area but an archway stayed where Fuma could reach his sister.  
He finally got to her as the ribbons too scared floated farther away from them.

Shadow: Humans, once an interesting race I wondered the beauty and significance of their hearts and feelings!

Kamui: What do you know of that, you don't have a heart you scum!

They clashed soundly many times slashing through rocks and many plateaus then skimmed across a loop and clash more. Kamui artfully dodged all the slashes as he once did and then used his sword to slash and impale but got deflected each time!

Shadow: From you I learned well the art of sword combat!

Kamui: But you have flaws!

Shadow: Meaningless flaws!

They battled more and then the twin star cast Kamui into rubble and landed heavy.

Shadow: You are defeated!

Kotori: Kamui, no!!!

Fuma: Kamui, come back!!!

Shadow: It is pointless to resist now Fuma! Become me and kill her!

Fuma: I won't ever surrender or give in to you!

Shadow: Now that Kamui is dead it won't matter! Think girl you can join him and always be one!

Kamui rose out of the rubble lightly not looking beat up at all.

Kamui: Dead am I? Or did you forget this realm has different rules?

Kotori: Kamui your alive!

Kamui: Now do you surrender twin star?

Shadow: As if I would surrender, ONLY WHEN I'M DEAD!!!

Kamui: Then to the death!

Shadow: As destiny has written, as foreseen by all prophecy!

The twin star then takes Kotori captive holding his sword at her throat for a ransom.

Shadow: A change of rules in destiny, I will spare her life letting her to die naturally of age! But I get to possess your friend! Or she dies here and now leaving you broken and I get to kill you!

Kamui: I won't agree to let you harm her but nor will I sell Fuma out to you!

Shadow: Taking both options? You only have one!

Fuma gets behind the twin star and puts him out causing him to drop the sword and drop staggering backward.

Shadow: Clever one! But I will have my way!

Fuma: Stay away from my sister!!!

Kamui: Or I will promise your destruction twin star!

Shadow: I am not twin star or shadow I am Kamui!

Kamui: You are my negative yes but you don't know what death feels like!!!

Shadow: I anticipate it when you feel death!

Kamui races forward to smite the twin star but the fast twin star gets in front of Kotori and with precision impales her successfully causing blood to fly.

Kamui: KOTORI!!!

Shadow: This end of destiny is finally fulfilled!

Kamui races to catch Kotori as she falls away then embraces her not letting go.

Kamui: Kotori, stay with me!

Kotori: K-k-kamui... Am I-I-I going t-to die?

Kamui: No you won't! I can't let you!

Kotori: I c-c-cant stay long! *whispers*

Kamui: No Kotori, don't die on me!!! *says furiously scared*

Kotori shakes and then leaves her last words for him to hear her so mute.

Kotori: G-g-goodbye... *fades and dies*

Kamui: *roars a cry* NOOOO!!!

Shadow: Now to finish you! *strikes Kamui with his sword*

Bright Voice: You will not harm her or him! * a barrier breaks his sword*

Shadow: *flabberghasted* Impossible!

Kamui gets up with his sword and impales the other Kamui directly and watches him die.

Kamui: That's for Kotori!

Shadow: How did you!

Out of nowhere Kakyo appears telling the truth about what happened.

Kakyou: In the end love will conquer death!

Shadow: N-n-no way!

Kakyo: Love is far more powerful than any power you had tried to use against Kamui!

Kamui: Saya protected me from your wrath! Now because of you Kotori is dead!

Shadow: You may have killed me but you will never able to bring her back!

The twin star was quickly eradicated and sent back to his source, Kamui picked up Kotori and wept over her.

Fuma: Sister! What happened?

Kamui: He killed her!

Fuma: No!

Kamui: He's right, I can't bring someone back from the dead!

Fuma: Kamui, how did you feel about my sister?

Kamui: Felt right with her like nothing mattered except her and me.

Fuma: You should have realized this long ago Kamui, your in love with her!

Kamui: Now I'm broken...

Fuma: It can't end like this!

Kamui: Your right Fuuma, it can't!

Kakyo: Now there is no bringing her back! *says tearfully and looks away knowing pain*

Kamui: Kotori, I know you might have died but you are still alive in me. Please return, I should have not been so damn stubborn! I love you so much that I was ready to die for you! I love you more than anything so please come back!

Kamui heals the wound with his restorative power and then awakens to find she is still asleep.

Kotori's Struggle Saya looks tearfully upon her daughter being destroyed by the twin star wanting her to live knowing she may have failed. They rode to the Clamp district hospital as the battle for the world was over the doctors tried to restore her.

Kamui: It's all my fault Fuma...

Fuuma: It's not Kamui, you had no idea the consequences of coming back! Don't blame yourself!

Kamui: If I hadn't returned to Tokyo, none of this would happen! Kotori wouldn't have to go through this.  
She'd be alright and alive!!!

A nurse visited them to give them the news, Kamui suspected the worst knowing she was having a funeral.

Nurse: Kotori Monou is showing stable vitals! Come see!

Kamui: What?

Fuma: She's alive?

Nurse: Come quick!

They hurried to the operation room where Kotori was and as they came next to her they saw her chest rising and falling normally. Kamui's face filled with relief and his eyes with tears of joy, Fuma sighed and smiled to know she pulled through.

Kamui: Thank god! She didn't die after all...

Nurse: It's another form of comatosis the form that shows one limp as death!

Kamui: Kotori if you can hear me, I'm here!

Kotori was back in the void where she once was but then she saw as the place collapsed, she was tortured.  
The minions of the twin star grasped her to kill her as well even after she died a short few.

Kamui: Kotori are you alright?

She began twitching and gasping for breath so Kamui tried to help.

Fuma: Hang in there sister! I'm here to help!

Kamui: Kotori, wake up!

The doctors and surgeons watched in horror as the other ones did when Saya died, she was losing breath. Her vitals were slipping and all that Kamui could fear was coming true.

Kamui: Kotori, don't give up! I know now, we were meant to be together!

Fuma: Kamui what are you doing?

Kamui: The only thing I can Fuma, you said it yourself!

Kamui gave her the usual CPR but upon it kissed her to lift her nightmare from her, Kamui began to hallucinate but it passed quickly. She finally awoke breathing heavily nearly overexerting herself so Kamui calmed her.

Kamui: I'm here now, it's all right.

Kotori: Kamui.

They hugged like the Armageddon came for them and the doctors applauded at their success as well as Kamui's.

Fuma: Kamui, you saved my sister! She's yours!

Kamui and Kotori returned to the shelter knowing the place was abandoned deciding on their future.

Another Sunrise The darkness passed as did the nightmare then Saya came to her daughter having Fuma and all the seals present. Kamui held Kotori's hand as Saya had always dreamed of knowing they were one with their world.

Saya: I had long looked forward to this day since you played as children the truth was that your destiny drew you together!

Kamui: Kotori, I know I should have realized it all along! I love you alot!

Kotori: Kamui I always knew that we were in love, now that you realize we are one we can be together!

Subaru: Aside those we lost, Kamui you gave us hope there can be a brighter tomorrow!

Kamui: No matter what guys we will always be friends!

Seishiro: I believe the same!

Arashi: I will never forget how you lead us to victory!

Yuzuriha: You are the best Kamui-chan!

Kamui: Thank you!

At the sunset on the beach Kamui and Kotori kissed for a long time and they gazed at the sunset.

Kotori: Do you think this peace will be forever?

Kamui: For a while, but we are free of destiny and have nothing to worry about!

Kotori: What will we do now?

Kamui: When two are in love life can continue! As we have children of our own Kotori one day we will be ancestors!

Kamui at age of twenty three married Kotori Monou, they had a first born son Yuki, thier second was Haruko and their third child was Tokiko their first daughter. All tragedy laid in the past, when they were old enough Kotori died of natural age and Kamui grieved her departure. Soon though After being a professor at Tokyo U he died six years later leaving the world that knew not the future, but was nonthe less prepared for anything!

X 1999 is made from Asian tragedy, slightly inspired by Shakespearean and Gothic tragedy having a Christian cling and a likeness of the Little Rock, goth rock band Evanescence due to mood and tale. 


End file.
